


Looking For B8gfoot

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Short One Shot, Underage Sex, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: two best friends decided to camp in the woods on hoping to find Bigfoot. Wile looking for him the two friends end up finding something else. What did these friends find and did they found Bigfoot?Only one way to find out.





	Looking For B8gfoot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.

"You really think he is real?" asked Jim. 

"Yes I do" Mike said "

But in the woods behind our houses?" 

Mike and Jim are both 12 and was getting ready for their camp out. This was the last day they could even camp out as the weather was starting to get cold. After their bags where packed the two made themselves lunch before they went out to look for Big Foot. Once camp was set up the two went to get fire wood. Mike saw some movement out into the woods. 

"I see something" Mike said.

"It just a bird or something" 

"If you say so but I know Big Foot is out there" 

"Let's just get back to the camp" 

"Fine"

Once back at the camp they set up the camp fire and moved some nearby logs to sit on. Once that was done the boys felt tired and decided to take a nap. When Jim woke up he had seen that Mike was spooning him. He felt Mike's dick was hard and that made him hard. Mike's had slowly fallen down close to Jim's dick. Jim slowly placed Mike's hand on his own hard dick. This felt so good to him. Soon Mike was rubbing his dick into Jim's ass. Jim decided to take a risk and he slowly got up and got naked.

Once he was naked he managed to get Mike naked as well. He put Mike back on his side so he could fell his dick on his ass. What Jim did not know was Mike was up the whole time. Mike soon grabbed Jim's dick and started to jack him off. That's when Jim knew Mike was up. He pushed Mike on his back and started to suck him. Mike started to moan like crazy. Then Jim stopped sucking him and grabbed Mike's dick and put it up his ass. Jim was fucking himself as Mike jacked off Jim. Both boys moaned like crazy and soon they came. They looked into each other's eyes and now know there friendship just changed forever. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short, but I do hope you enjoyed it at least. Please let me know what you tbought of it. Also feel free to read my other stories


End file.
